Captured Me and My Heart
by 1h2s3m
Summary: Ginny, the Minister's daughter, is kidnapped by Voldemort. the last thing she expects is to fall in love with a gorgeous guy with black hair, and beautiful green eyes. A guy who just happens to be the dark lord's son! My take on a much used idea. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: For those of you who have read my 1st fanfiction, Ginny's Protectors, I cannot thank you enough! Reading your reviews, I actually started crying (yea, I know, I'm a really emotional person)! You guys are so sweet and, unless you have ur own fanfics, you don't know how much those few words of encouragement mean to me. Haha, all of you at are my family! I know it's been forever since I updated but I have many reasons for that, which I will explain in Ginny's Protectors (when I eventually update)! I have huge expectations for this story and I really hope it lives up to it. I will put my heart and soul into this story and I'll try to update every week. Hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Chapter 1:

Ginny hurried down the dark corridors, glancing nervously around her. She had been serving detention, with two other fifth years, in the potions dungeons. Professor Snape, the hated Potions teacher, had made them restock and take inventory of the potions stock room. Of the 637 different ingredients, the 3 had only managed to make it through 65 that evening. They still had an hour to go that night, when Snape had staggered to the floor, clutching his arm, his face contorted in pain. Ginny, Colin, and Bianca stopped working and hurried over to their professor. He ignored their help and got to his feet himself. He hurried over to the window and looked out in alarm, He looked back at his 3 students and without an explanation told them to return to their common room, set up as many wards as they could, and ordered them not to leave the room that night no matter what.

Snape had stared at Ginny the whole time he said this. She saw a mixture of fear, anger and something she couldn't quite place, on his face. Was that something else…concern? She had wanted to ask him about it, when, before she knew it, Colin had yanked her and Bianca out of the room, Ginny was used to people being concerned for her. After all, she was the Minister for Magic's daughter.

For as long as Ginny could remember, her father had loved everything muggle. Up until she was eleven her father had worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry. Things had changed just before Ginny went to Hogwarts for the first time. The April before Ginny started her 1st year, about 14 witches and wizards had mysteriously disappeared. When the ministry began to look into the disappearances, more and more of the facts began pointing to Voldemort.

Any talks of Voldemort had died out almost instantly after the Potter event. After Voldemort had murdered Lily and James Potter he went after their 15-month-old son, Harry. Although Voldemort managed to kill the boy, it was believed that Voldemort killed himself too, accidentally. According to rumors, there had been a prophecy saying that Voldemort would lose everything because of that boy, and it appeared that he had. Eleven years later, the Wizarding World discovered that they had been wrong, On June 16, Voldemort and his death eaters had made their presence known by seizing the ministry.

The minister at the time was Renmar Fairbach. When Voldemort stormed the Ministry it was revealed that Fairbach was a traitor and had been feeding Voldemort inside information for about half a year. The auror's discovered the Minister's deceit about the same time as Voldemort ambushed the Ministry. The inner ministry battle went on for a whole day before anyone left. In the end, Voldemort had pulled back but not before taking about 50 lives, injuring 63, and revealing at least 32 workers to be traitors. Not to say the ministry didn't take a few out as well. About 23 of the traitors had been killed and 3 were sent to Azkaban after surrendering. The ministry also managed to kill 48 Death Eaters. The Minister had been killed by Voldemort himself. Those few who witnessed it, including Ginny's father, recall Voldemort informing Fairbach that he knew far too much about both sides to ever fully be trusted by anyone. Voldemort then dragged his wand across Fairbach's throat, killing him instantly.

Despite the victory, the battle was never celebrated. The Ministry was greatly depleted. Although less than a quarter of the Ministry was lost, some of the best fighters had been killed. Also, due to the alarming number of traitors, suspicion rose and very few people were trusted. Alinea Maisby, the head auror at the time, was temporarily appointed minister, until the Ministry council appointed a new minister. The debate had gone on for 2 months before Arthur Weasley was chosen. The decision was made due to many aspects. Arthur Weasley was known for having unbiased political views and stands. He had a reputation of being very level headed and approaching things calmly and with great care. The most important reason for his appointment was his very apparent loyalty to the Ministry. During the battle, Arthur Weasley held his ground well. He saved 4 of his fellow workers and took down 6 Death Eaters, almost matching some wizards from the Auror department. Voldemort himself had noticed Arthur's talents. The council made it seem like the position wouldn't be for too long, but her father was still the Minister, five years later.

Ginny recalled how her father's position affected her Hogwarts life. The only teacher Ginny ever received special treatment from had been Lockhart, despite her pleading that he treat her normally. Snape had been the only other teacher to treat Ginny a certain way due to her father's position, although less favorably to Ginny. In her very first potions class, Snape had smirked at her and made a speech, stating that fame and connections would not achieve success in his classroom. Although it was a general statement to the whole class, no one failed to notice how often Snape's eyes flickered over to Ginny. She had spent her lunch break that day crying in the girl's bathroom, where she met her very first friend, Bianca.

On the train to Hogwarts, many people had stopped by Ginny's empty compartment. Every single person only ever managed to ask 2 questions. First, what was her name? Immediately after she replied, the second would be, was she really the Minister's daughter? After she answered in the affirmative, they would all leave hurriedly to go tell their friends about who they'd just met. After she arrived at Hogwarts, the next 2 days had been the same. They were all either awed, or scared, or too resentful to properly get to know her. Ginny was even more upset to learn that her brothers were not facing similar problems. Since they had been in Hogwarts before Arthur was made minister, they already had friends. The only difference was that their friends were keener to listen to their stories now. Ginny recalled her meeting with Bianca as if it had been yesterday…

_Ginny was sitting and crying loudly in a stall. Her emotion were running crazy and her magic was out of control, so she accidentally transfigured the toilet into a plush armchair._

"_Hello? Are you ok?" A girl asked, banging softly on the door. When Ginny replied with a please go away, she heard a tap on the door, with a whispered "Alohamora"._

_The door opened and Ginny saw a girl grinning at her, looking pleased with herself. _

"_A Second year girl taught me that on the train" (A/N: ^-^ hehe Hermione reference) She said, smirking, Ginny only sniffled in response. "Hey, nice bit of magic with the chair and all. What your name?"_

_Ginny knew that she should have eagerly jumped into conversation with the girl who was obviously trying to be nice, but Ginny couldn't help but bitterly reply, "Well, it's not like you don't already know."_

"_No actually, I don't, sorry. This boy and I got into this fight on the boats to Hogwarts. I met him on the train, and he seemed ok, you know? On the boat I realized he stole my chocolate frog card. Well, I pushed him and we started wrestling and rolling around in the boat. It was all in good spirit, you see? I mean, we weren't really mad at each other. Anyways, I accidentally fell out of the boat and hit my head pretty hard on the side of it. The boy jumped in to save me, but I guess he wasn't much of a swimmer. He fainted and somehow managed to break his wrist. The giant squid saved us both! It was great, you know? McGonagall wasn't pleased at all! That lady sure can yell, don't you think? Well anyways, I had to stay in the hospital wing since then cause I had a concussion or something, Long story short, I don't know your name."_

_Ginny giggled through her tears. She began to tell the girl everything, her name, how people treated her on the train, what Snape had said about her. The girl looked at her sympathetically before moving to sit next to her in the armchair. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny hugged her back and cried a few more minutes in her arms. _

"_That's pants, what he did to you. I'm Bianca, by the way. Don't worry, I understand. You aren't your father, I get it. With me, you'll never have to worry about that, ok?" _

Something about Bianca had always been so welcoming and warming to Ginny. Maybe it was the way she end most of her sentences with a question. Or just her constant chattering. Or the way her bubbly personality seemed to make others feel better.

When Ginny walked out with Bianca, that's when she met her second friend.

"_Bianca, I've been looking all over for you! I finally asked some girl and she told me she saw you go to the bathroom, I've been waiting for ten minutes. I was considering coming in there myself." A boy said, grinning._

_Bianca and Ginny both laughed at that._

"_Ginny, this is Colin. Colin this Ginny Weasley. And don't you dare ask about her father!" Bianca warned._

"_Hmm,,, I did hear something about the Minister's daughter, but what would a muggle born like me know, right?" He said, winking at Ginny before becoming serious. "That professor… Snake, or whatever, what he did was way out of order."_

_Ginny smiled at him thankfully. "It's Snape, and thank you. Both of you, thank you for being so nice." _

"_Don't mention it. What're friends for? By the way, Bianca, McGonagall told me to tell you that since we missed the sorting due to our lake adventure, we'll be doing that tonight,"_

Both were sorted into Gryffindor with Ginny and they had been best friends ever since. Although people slowly began treating Ginny normally, she knew that she had found true friendship with Bianca and Colin,

The three of them hurried through the halls, Colin urging them to move faster.

"Ginny, don't slow down! You heard the Snake. I've never seen him look that way before. What're you doing? Don't Stop!" Colin yelled.

But Ginny wasn't paying attention to him. She stubbornly refused to listen to Snape without finding out what she was running from. She moved to the window, hoping to see what Snape had seen. What she saw made her heart stop and made her let out a string of swears.

"Death Eaters! Let's go!" She told the two before she began sprinting back to the common room, Colin and Bianca right behind her.

When they finally clambered through the portrait hole, they were shocked to see the common room packed with people. Before they had time to question it, Clarissa, a fellow fifth year, approached them.

"Weren't you guys serving detention? You guys really shouldn't have been goofing off when you knew Snape was in a strop that day. Well anyways, I don't know why we were all ordered back to our common rooms. I mean, we have that huge test in History of Magic tomorrow and I really needed that extra time in the library. We all should have paid more attention during class!" Clarissa chattered on. She was a nice girl, even a close friend to Ginny, but she was not much of a rule breaker.

Ginny's quick eyes swept over the common room, making sure all her friends and the young kids were there. She saw her brother's good friend, Hermione, in a corner, looking around nervously. When Ginny, Colin, and Bianca approached her, she looked relieved. She threw her arms around Ginny's neck, and held her tightly.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried about you! Do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked, after letting go of Ginny and moving on to the other two.

Hermione was one of Ron's good friends. Although she wasn't his best friend (that position was taken by Neville and Dean), when Ron introduced Ginny to his friends, Hermione and her had immediately hit it off. She was like the older sister Ginny never had.

"It's Death Eaters. We saw them on our way back. Snape saw them and made us come back here." Ginny said grimly.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed suddenly, looking worried again, "Ronald isn't here!"

Ginny's head reeled and for a second she thought she would faint. Although Ron was not her favorite brother, she loved all of her family. She couldn't even imagine losing one.

"Hermione! Where is he?" Ginny screamed.

"I'm sorry! He was worried about you after he didn't see you in the common room. I told him you were still probably in detention and then him, Neville, and Dean decided to go get you guys. I'm so sorry! I convinced them that only one of them should go because we need the older kids to set a good example and keep watch over the rest. They agreed but Ron insisted he be the one to find you. I should've gone with him! I know I'm a horrible person!" Hermione said, beginning to sob.

"No Hermione! You were completely right! The less people that go missing the better! If all three had gone they would have been more conspicuous. Ron has a better chance of staying hidden." Ginny reassured her before turning around.

Bianca grabbed her hand, and yanked Ginny around to face her again. Ginny stared into Bianca's kind grey eyes. She saw a mixture of fear, concern, and determination in them. Bianca knew her too well.

"You're going after him." It wasn't a question. Bianca knew better than anyone that when Ginny put her mind to something she would never yield. Ginny just nodded before pulling Bianca into a tight hug.

"I'll come back eventually." She whispered. Ginny wasn't sure why she said this, but it felt like exactly the right thing to say.

She locked eyes with Hermione before the two nodded at each other in agreement. They both knew what would have to be done. Ginny turned away and walked purposefully to the portrait. Before she could push it open, Colin stopped her.

"I'll go, you stay." Colin offered, knowing he had already lost.

Ginny smiled weakly at him, "Watch those other two k? They'll probably be crying all over you while I'm gone. It'll give you great practice with girls." Ginny said lightly.

Colin wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny. "Don't do anything stupid and come back with that idiot brother of yours." He commanded.

Ginny nodded against his shoulder. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was coming back in a few minutes for Merlin's sake! Ginny let go before she let her embarrassing emotions get the best of her.

"I'll be back in a sec, I love you guys!" She called loudly. All three of them smiled and nodded. She pushed open the portrait and clambered outside, fingering the wand in her pocket, nervously.

(A/N: Sorry guys! No Harry till next chapter! I think… oh well we'll see. Since Voldemort obviously wouldn't name his son Harry, does anyone have any ideas for a fake name?)

PLEASE REVIEW! I"LL BAKE YOU A PIE!


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: Yup, surprise, surprise! I'm not JK Rowling. Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't.

Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I told you that reviews make me happy and I have been having a great week thanks to my readers! Since I only got 7 reviews I would like to respond to each of you. Thanks for being my first few reviewers!

naknaras: Thank you for your words of encouragement and advice. I probably would have used it, but since I'm Indian I found it weird to name Harry after names I have heard before (although I did not know their meanings, thanks for that!). I wanted something close to Harry. Although I didn't use your suggested names, I did use one of the websites you gave me so thanks a bunch! Oh, by the way, since ur my 1st review I'll give you the pie! :)

Bish: Thank you for liking my work! I like you right back ;) As long as people like you keep reading I'll keep writing (or try to). Please review for my next chapters too!

David Fishwick: I remember you reviewing my other story so double thank you for that! I considered the Tom thing myself, but since Voldemort hated the fact that he was named after his muggle father I decided he wouldn't name his own son that too. I'll most likely update twice this week so I hope that's soon enough for you! Thankssss!

.passion: Congratulations! Yours was the review that made me cry! I knew that the whole Ginny kidnapped by Voldemort plot is used quite a bit but when you said my story was different I internally started jumping for joy. The Arthur being minister plot was not the idea from the beginning but when I started writing I knew that it would fit in so perfectly to my story! I'm happy you liked that. I'm also pleased you noticed how much background info I put in. I put a lot of effort into that! Thanks for ur wonderful review!

D: I can't wait for Harry's appearance either! :) thank you!

CunningSlytherin: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you but Harry won't be very loyal to Voldemort's pureblood supremacy at all. If it makes you feel any better Harry will be kinda dark, just not in the exact same way as his father (or who we think is his father) Yup big hint dropper but u guys probably already guessed.

Maeuschenx: Thanks for thinking my story is original. I've read stories similar but I'm trying to do things my way and I hope my readers will see that. By the time you reviewed I had already picked Harry's fake name and I like it quite a bit :( I'm sorry, I actually became attached to your suggestion, Navid, I've always liked that name. So sorry but please keep reviewing!

Chapter 2: Captured

Ginny looked around herself worriedly. She silently cursed herself for every squeak of her shoes. Every loud exhale she made. She knew she was just being paranoid but she couldn't help but think that the shadows were speaking to her. Whispering for her to turn around, pleading with her to just go back to the common room. Every fiber of her being was agreeing with these shadows, but Ginny had to find Ron. He was her family, for Merlin's sake! And it was her fault he was outside in the first place.

She quietly padded through the Castle. Everything was dead silent, filling her with dread. Even the portraits were feigning sleep so as not to draw attention to themselves. Ginny had never seen the Castle like this and she prayed that she'd never have to ever again. Ginny turned a corner and nearly squealed with glee. Behind a Knight's armor was Ron.

She began to walk over to him determinedly. After her initial relief she began to examine her brother closely. Ginny had always been very observant and had picked up the slightest details with her quick eyes. She stopped dead when she realized what was really going on. Ron was half crouched behind the knight. His eyes were darting wildly from left to right and he was muttering quietly to himself. Ginny knew what he was doing. Ever since he started Hogwarts Ron had had a nervous habit. Before he went into any sort of duel, Ron would always recite every spell he knew to himself. Ginny knew that he was preparing to fight. For the first time Ginny noticed what was passed her brother.

At the end of the corridor were Death Eaters. At least 20 Death Eaters, all with identical ominous masks, were walking down the corridors, getting closer and closer to her and Ron with each step. None of them seemed to have noticed her yet so she quickly hid behind the corner again. They were all whispering to each other with anticipatory excitement in their voices. Ginny quickly assessed the situation. What she concluded only added to her apprehension.

Ronald was closer to the Death Eaters than she was. When they passed the Knight, at least one was bound to notice him. No matter how lucky Ron was, there was no way he could take down 20 skilled Death Eaters. Ginny's insides twisted in knots. There was only one way she could protect her brother, her fate was already decided.

Ginny ran forward, past a startled Ron who hadn't noticed her before. She muttered _stupefy_ pointing to the first Death Eater she saw. He fell to the ground hard and the others noticed her for the first time. Before they had time to react she cast another spell, _pyropsychosa_. A second death eater was engulfed in yellow flames. Although this spell did not actually burn a person it did give them the sensation of burning alive, a personal favorite of Ginny's.

By this time the other Death Eaters had regained themselves, and began throwing spells back at her. Ginny managed to block three, and throw back two. A quick spell nearly caught Ginny in the face, but she managed to duck down, roll to the side, and jump back up. This took the Death Eaters by surprise and they paused for a second. During that time Ginny turned to look at her brother, who was still crouched in shock.

Although Ginny was closest to George, for some odd reason, her and Ron had always been able to communicate silently. She threw a glance at him that Ron could read clearly. _This isn't your fault, I chose to do this. Please stay where you are. _

Ron responded with a look of his own. Ron's expression showed just how torn he was. He looked tortured and doubtful. Before Ron could do anything stupid, Ginny threw an inconspicuous Disillusionment charm at him. Ginny turned back to the Death Eaters. Before she could throw another spell she heard one of them cry the very word that would end their battle. "Expelliarmus!"

Ginny wand flew out of her grasp. She let out a cry of despair before another spell was thrown at her. She fell to her knees and couldn't move a muscle. Ginny kept her eyes wide open in fear. The rest of the Death Eaters quickly approached her. She watched as the one who had defeated her pulled off his mask. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was a man Ginny knew about quite well. His son was in Ron's year. He was the loner of Slytherin who kept mostly to himself. Ginny didn't think he seemed that bad but Ron had informed her that he had this dark aura around him that spooked everyone in his classes, even the Slytherins. He hadn't returned to school this year and rumor had it that he had become a Death Eater. During the Battle at the Ministry Lucius Malfoy was revealed to be one of the traitors working for Voldemort. He had been one of the few who weren't killed. Ginny knew that her father and Lucius' relationship had been strained even when Malfoy appeared to be good. Malfoy looked down upon her father for having such open ideas for a Pureblood. He had always considered the Weasley's to be trash, and she could only assume his opinions on Arthur's Minister position.

"Well, well, well, we've caught ourselves a little Weasel." Malfoy drawled lightly, twirling her wand in his hand. "Oh little Weasley, you have made our job so easy. We thought getting to you or your brother would be nearly impossible. Thank you for saving us so much time."

Ginny could feel the spell begin to wear off, but before she was fully free from it another death eater shot ropes out of his wand, tying her up again. She struggled against the ropes uselessly.

"Don't worry, Ginevra. The Minister will not miss you too much, he has plenty more children." Lucius added, mockingly.

"What the fuck are you going to do with me?" Ginny yelled, bitingly. Ginny prayed they didn't pick up the fact that her fierceness was a bluff. She could feel her whole body trembling slightly and hoped they didn't notice.

Lucius smirked at her and bent down to her level. "I've heard that you're a pretty smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." Before she had time to respond, Lucius whispered a spell, knocking her out with her own wand…

Ginny awoke to a dark cold room, almost like the dungeons at Hogwarts. She sat up quickly but immediately regretted it. Her head was throbbing wildly, she must have hit it hard when she fainted. Before she had time to recover, she was kicked hard in the shin.

"It's about time you got up." A female voice spoke harshly to her. The person who had kicked her was dressed exactly the same as every other Death Eater but something about her scared Ginny. Everything about her screamed rage and power.

"Get up! It is now time for you to meet the Dark Lord." She said, yanking Ginny to her feet. Ginny stumbled a little from the pain in her leg and the ropes that tied her arms to her back.

The female death eater and 2 others led her quietly from the room. Ginny looked around herself. The walls were decorated lavishly but Ginny took no comfort in it. All the painting depicted typical pureblood ideology. There were no windows and the only light came from the weak flames of the black candles on the walls. At the end of the long hallway were these huge black double doors. As they approached it, Ginny could feel her apprehension mounting. Before she had time to mentally prepare herself, the doors burst open forcefully.

Ginny stilled from the shock, but the other Death Eaters pushed her forward. Sitting directly in front of her, in a black armchair, was the Dark Lord himself. The Death Eater's pushed her down to her knees.

"Bow!" The female Death Eater barked. Ginny was about to comply when her bravery came back to her. _Was she a Gryffindor, or not?_ She lifted her chin in defiance. The Death Eaters seethed in anger, but Lord Voldemort had an expression of amusement on his face.

"My Lord, I apologize. The young child thinks she can disobey you. Forgive me, my lord, for not preparing her properly." The female begged, falling to her knees and pressing her forehead to the ground.

"Rise, Cassandra!" Voldemort said, appearing to be uninterested with her groveling. The death eater, Cassandra, rose and moved to the side of the room. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. You are quite the headstrong young woman. During your stay here, we may have to fix that."

"But _sir_," Ginny began, scathingly, "I am your _prisoner_. So even if I show you respect and beg for your mercy, you and I both know I do not mean it in the least."

All the Death Eaters were shocked. No one had so openly defied their Master before. They all moved to Ginny, ready to remove her from Voldemort's sight, but he stopped them with a quick motion of his hand.

"Ms. Weasley, you must know why you're here. We will be using you to make this war a bit more…interesting. You see child, my movement is not moving quick enough and I believe you are about to change all that." Voldemort said, confidently.

Ginny barked out a short, humorless laugh. "Your plan has so many flaws, it's ridiculous. Do you know why my father was elected Minister, sir? It was for his unbiased views on everything. My father loves me dearly, I've always known that, but would he really jeopardize the whole Wizarding World just for his 15-year-old daughter? The only person it would benefit is my mother, maybe save her a few tears. You were stupid to think _I _could change everything." Ginny sneered.

Voldemort rose out of his chair in a flash. His wand was digging into her neck before she even had time to blink. His eyes flashed dangerously, and Ginny tore her own eyes away from the endless red pits of the dark lord's. She stared determinedly at the ground.

"You are quite outspoken," He spat out, "but I can change all that with a flick of my wrist. Your naïveté is where your courage comes from. An attribute I can quickly free you of." Voldemort hissed, digging his wand deeper.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Voldemort turned his head to see who had disturbed him. When he turned back around he appeared calmer, and he dropped his hand to his side. Ginny let out an inaudible breath. It was apparent that the person who cleared his throat had just saved her life, but Ginny didn't dare look up to see who it was.

"Well, I suppose you should explain your reasoning for your belief. Tell me Ginevra, why exactly am I stupid?" Voldemort asked.

"This is a war. There is a bigger picture beyond friends, family, and personal relationships. If this is my part then so be it. Kill me now." Ginny said, surprising herself with her calmness. Voldemort raised his wand, seeming almost bored with Ginny's speech.

"If you beg for your own death, who am I to deny you? It has been enlightening Ginevra, Avada —" Voldemort began.

"No! She may be bluffing, my lord! How can she so confidently say what her father will do? We must wait. There is no harm by keeping her alive for a while longer. There fight will be that much stronger if we kill someone of such importance. If we kill her it could invigorate them to finish this, but if we keep her it could demoralize them. We must wait and see." A male voice said.

Ginny had a strong feeling that the same person who had saved her life mere moments ago was also the man behind that statement. Ginny finally looked up to examine him. She was paralyzed in shock with what she observed.

She had not noticed him before, he had been standing a little to the left of Voldemort's chair. He was not wearing the usual Death Eater attire. He was all black from head to toe, but in beautiful designer wear. He wore a black suit that fit his form perfectly. It wasn't as if the suit was altered to his measurements, but as if the designer had him specifically in mind when he created this outfit. He was tall and lean, but Ginny could see the wiry muscles beneath his clothes. He had messy black hair that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His most striking feature was his eyes. They were startlingly green and looked as if they could see through a persons soul. His beauty was ethereal. The only way Ginny could think to describe him was a fallen angel.

During the time Ginny was staring at the young man, Voldemort seemed to be deliberating.

"As usual, you have brought up a logical solution, Hadrian. Very well, I will listen to your counsel, we shall keep the girl alive. Take her away Cassandra." Voldemort ordered.

"Thank you for your praise, father." The boy said, bowing slightly.

Ginny jerked in surprise, before being hauled off by Cassandra. This time she let the Death Eater's guide her away without paying attention to her surroundings. _Father?_ _That boy, Hadrian, was the dark lord's son?_ Ginny's mind could not comprehend all this at once, and she fell to her knees. She was beyond dizzy from her lack of sleep, anxiety, and over exertion. Without warning, she leaned over to the side and vomited.

The Death Eaters made noises of disgust before vanishing it away. Cassandra lifted her up roughly and supported her, half carrying her to the room. The room Ginny was placed in was different than the first one. It was just as cold and dungeon-like, but it was bigger. Four hard-looking beds were placed along the wall a couple feet apart from each other. The only light in the room came from a candle that only had about a day's use left in it.

The Death Eater's threw Ginny into the room, removed the ropes, and closed the heavy door. Ginny could hear the lock click and their footsteps as they walked away. Ginny was quick to realize that she was not the first person to be kidnapped and kept in this room. Ginny lay down on the first bed and hugged her knees to herself. She rocked slightly, in a daze. Ginny stayed in that position for over 3 hours. She wasn't particularly thinking of anything, she just refused to let herself fall asleep.

She would probably never get to see her family again. She could imagine how guilty Ron would feel over this. She had promised Bianca and Colin she would come back. Ginny had always hated breaking promises. The only one who would understand that it had been Ginny's decision would be Hermione. Ginny hoped Hermione would help her brother to understand this. No matter how many times Ginny got the chance, she would always risk herself to save her brother.

What Ginny had told Voldemort had been the truth. In war, there are greater things than your family. She would never want her father to risk everyone's lives just to save her. What Ginny did for Ron had been different. It didn't affect the war in any way. Either way they would have taken a Weasley, but Ginny preferred it to be her. Ron had always talked big, but inside she knew he was terrified of the real world. He constantly contemplated what he could contribute to the war after he finished Hogwarts. Ginny had done this so he wouldn't be a part of the war until he graduated, like he planned. She wanted her brother to have as much time as possible.

Ginny heard the locks clicking on her door. She sat up slightly as the door opened flooding light into the room. She blinked urgently, trying to adjust her eyes, but before she knew it the person who had opened the door muttered something under their breath. Ginny flew back on the bed, her back pressed tightly to the sheets as if she was glued on. The Death Eater hovered over her.

Ginny tried to scream but felt as if the noise wasn't loud enough. She tried again and realized that the Death Eater had silenced her. Although her back was stuck to the bed, Ginny could use her hands and legs. She tried to slap, punch, and claw at her attacker, but they quickly tied up her hands in ropes. She struggled still, albeit uselessly.

The attacker played with the button on her jeans. Ginny attempted to kick her legs, but he was sitting on her legs and she couldn't move.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you? The dark lord wants to keep you safe and in perfect condition, but what he doesn't know won't hurt. Don't worry, when we send you back to Daddy I'll fix your memory so you don't remember this." The man purred in her ear.

Tears were forming in her eyes, but Ginny didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Ginny was scared and sad beyond a doubt, but she refused to show it. The Death Eater snaked his hand under the edge of her shirt, and rested it on her hip. His other hand finally unbuttoned her jeans.

He was about to pull down the zipper when all of a sudden he flew off her and hit the ground hard. Both of them looked at the open doorway. Standing there, hatred clear in his eyes, was the dark lord's son, Hadrian.

"Grant! How dare you disobey the Dark Lord's commands? He told you not to touch the Weasley girl. I don't think he'd look too kindly on you if I told him about this, especially after you failed to do the imperius curse correctly during our last infiltration attempt." Hadrian said, coldly.

The man, Grant, appeared to be startled. Ginny looked at him closely now that she could see him clearly. Grant was of average height and weight, appearing to be in his early 30's. He didn't look to be too strong but Ginny knew from experience that he was. He had brown hair, cropped short, with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Hadrian! I thought you'd understand. This wouldn't be our first girl, eh?" Grant said, laughing nervously. He immediately relaxed when Hadrian threw a cold smirk back at him.

"Of course I understand Leon. You know me too well. That was my way of saying I wanted this one all to myself." Hadrian whispered roughly.

Ginny stomach filled with dread. The man she had strangely begun to trust had done all that for a reason. He wanted to use her for his own personal gain. He lifted the silencing charm from her. "I like to hear my girls scream." He said harshly before approaching her. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly.

Ginny began struggling again. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her nightmares were all coming true. She pushed him off and started screaming loudly. She knew it was pointless, who would rescue her here?

Hadrian clapped his hand down on her mouth. He turned to Leon Grant, who was stunned into silence. "Would you let us have some privacy?" He asked Leon.

Leon merely nodded before hurrying outside and shutting the door behind him. Hadrian watched him leave before removing his hand from Ginny's mouth.

"Help! Stop! Please don't!" She started screaming immediately, struggling more wildly, and kicking everywhere. Hadrian grabbed her shoulder but she flinched away from his touch, still screaming.

"Shh! If you don't shut up how do you expect me to get you out of here?" He yelled harshly.

Ginny stopped kicking and screaming and just stared at him. He was still as beautiful as ever, even with the annoyed look on his face.

"Get me… out?" She whispered, disbelievingly.

"Not to leave, but I can take you to a better room." He clarified. Hadrian removed the ropes around her arms, and unstuck her back from the bed. Ginny immediately jumped off the bed and crouched on the floor, holding her head in her hands. She started breathing heavily, gasping for air. She felt like she was suffocating. She took in a raspy breath that didn't help her in the slightest.

"Just breathe. Inhale, come on!" Hadrian commanded. After a few minutes Ginny began to breathe normally again. When she got through that obstacle, she broke down. Ginny finally allowed herself to cry, shedding all the tears that she had held in throughout the evening.

There she was, crouched on the floor, sobbing her heart out, with Hadrian, Voldemort's son, hovering above her uncertainly.

A/N: In case you were wondering, Hadrian means dark, or dark one in Swedish. It's like the perfect name for Voldemort's son, well at least I think so. Tell me what you thought! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. New Home

_Disclaimer: Yup, surprise, surprise! I'm not JK Rowling. Don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't. _

_A/N: So sorry guys! I know I said I would update weekly but I had writer's block. I know where I want this story to go in the long run but it's difficult trying to get it there without it sounding rushed. I'm gonna take more care with my story now. I don't have a plan on how often I'll update but I promise I will make my chapters as perfect as I can get them. Thanks for reading! By the way, I just wanted to thank all of you who have added my story to their favorites and story alerts. It means so much that you want to continue reading this! Did anyone notice that in chapter 2 I kept mixing up Cassandra's name with Clarissa? Don't worry, I went back and fixed it. Now that I think about it they're both mortal instrument related. You know… Cassandra Clare and Clarissa as in Clary? Sorry I've been really into those books lately. On a side note, I just finished City of Glass!_

_Personal Responses:_

_Blackrhino: I'm so happy that you think my story is different as well as my characters. As I've said before my idea has been used a lot but I try really hard to make it my own. It's nice to know that readers like you pick up on my changes. You are the reason I do this! Honestly, your review is one of the best I've ever gotten. Thank you! I'd love to here more of your feedback._

_Katie.15: I know, right? Like the most perfect name ever. Thanks for your great review!_

_Maeuschenx: thanks for appreciating my name choice. It took me a while to find and now I'm in friggin love with it. :) Please keep reviewing! Sorry for the wait, I know what it feels like to have fanfiction withdrawal._

_burns 9569: No I did not get my idea from Roeschen. I got it from the first fanfiction I've ever read. It was either on harrypotterfanfiction or mugglenet. I've tried looking for the story again but I can't find it . I can easily say it was the best fanfic I've ever read and I miss it dearly. After your review I went to check out Roeschen's story. I was shocked to see how similar the first few chapters are, hopefully as my story evolves it will be different. Im sorry to say that the next few chapters will still be sort of similar. Grrrr :P I'm working on it._

_Nmj321: Ahh to hear someone say my story is their new favorite fanfic is the best feeling EVER! You rock so much!_

_Shadowelf2442: Haha no your punny (yup, I watch hannah Montana :P) and super sweet! Isn't great being addicted to fanfiction?_

_TheLast Zion: Your completely right. Good reviews make my day, thanks! I also like Ginny's character. I like her badass front with Voldemort. I hope to make her personality more complex as I continue to write this story. _

_Phx. Tears: I must admit I was slightly depressed to see a review that criticized my work so far but now I understand how much this will help. As I writer I need to improve and I'm happy you gave me suggestions. The author's note suggestion was so helpful. I saw that it looked a little jumbled but I didn't even think about italicizing it. That helped so much! I also noticed the grammar mistake with Death Eater but I was too lazy to go back and fix it. Now I know that I should pay attention more to my story and make it as perfect as can be. I must admit that I'm a very romantic kind of person. So cheesy lines like that get to me. Haha but I'll try to avoid it now. Thanks for your wonderful advice! I'm gonna warn you though, now I'm gonna start pestering you with questions. Be ready!_

_Brendan2011: No, Neville and Dean are safe in the Gryffindor common room. They were all going to go find her but Hermione convinced them to set a good example, so only Ron ended up leaving. Let me know if there's anything else you need me to clear up._

_Hazelnuticecream: As I've said to other reviewers, it makes me beyond ecstatic when people say my story is very original and creative. Thanks a bunch!_

_To the rest: I want to thank you for your nice comments and words of encouragement! If you write more detailed reviews I'll be happy to answer any questions and write back. All your reviews were greatly appreciated._

Chapter 3:

After Ginny quieted her sobs to soft whimpers, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged her legs closely and took deep shuddering breaths, completely ignoring the son of the Dark Lord. Hadrian still hovered above her, as still and as expressionless as a statue. When Ginny finally pulled herself together, she looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"We must go." Hadrian said immediately, still not looking at her. "I will take you to a different room. You will not be safe here."

Ginny took in a quivering breath before voicing her worries. "Why not? It doesn't matter, I won't be safe anywhere. Tell me where you're taking me." Ginny said. She had meant to sound fierce but her voice was hoarse from her screaming and crying.

"It will be your sanctuary, your safe place. No one will bother you, you have my word." Hadrian responded, a strange look passing through his eyes.

Hadrian grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. Ginny swayed a bit on her feet but he steadied her before leading her out of the room. Hadrian's hold on her arm was tight but not nearly as painful as the previous Death Eater's grip. Ginny shuddered as she remembered Cassandra's harsh treatment.

As Hadrian led her to her new quarters, Ginny attempted to remember the way he was taking her. _Left, right, left, left, through the doors, another left, right. _Ginny tried her hardest but it was getting to be quite complicated and after ten minutes of walking every possibly way, she gave up. Ginny's eyebrows knit together as she tried to remember what she had learned so far.

Hadrian let out a soft chuckle. Ginny looked up and was surprised to see that he was looking at her and laughing. Ginny hoped he didn't find her thinking face weird or ugly.

_Weird? Ugly? Ginny who cares? This is your kidnapper! He's holding you against your will! _Ginny mentally berated herself. Despite her mind's warning, she looked up at Hadrian again. She was disappointed to see that his face had gone blank again.

"I know what you were trying to do. It won't work. This place is too big. You won't remember how to get around without help. No point trying to memorize directions." Hadrian said quietly, looking straight ahead.

Ginny finally gave up and allowed herself to be led through the long halls blindly. She took the time to observe the boy closely. Hadrian couldn't have been much older than her. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. He was definitely younger than the twins. She examined his face; she was so close she could literally count the different shades of green in his eyes. His eyes were cold and distant but Ginny was sure a minute ago she had seen warmth and brightness when he had laughed at her. Ginny hoped that she'd be able to see his eyes light up again, and a small part of her hoped that she was the reason they did.

Ginny could make out a tiny scar on his jaw right beneath his ear. She could also see the small mole he had on the side of his neck. Ginny had always been on the shorter side but compared to Hadrian she felt like a small child. He was about 6'1, in stark contrast to her tiny 5'3. His lips were very red against his pale skin and his eyelashes were so thick and dark it almost looked like he was wearing makeup.

As Ginny finished studying the boy, she realized they had stopped walking and were facing a tapestry against the wall. It depicted a lush green forest with a clear stream weaving in and out of the trees.

Ginny was taken aback by its simple beauty. She unconsciously moved her hand up to touch it, wanting to feel the soft material. When Ginny's fingertips were a just a few centimeters away from the fabric, she jerked her hand away suddenly. Upon closer inspection, Ginny concluded that there was something odd about the textile. The trees were completely blocking out the sun, adding a drab element to the whole depiction. The stream, which ran all along the tapestry, was sparkling and realistic; too realistic to be on cloth. Ginny frowned at it and shivered slightly. It was still beautiful, but in a haunting way.

Hadrian paused to let Ginny take in the sight. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was smirking at her nervous behavior. Only after she turned towards him did he resume his actions. He faced the tapestry and ran one of his fingers along the length of the stream.

Hadrian hissed something under his breath. Immediately the tapestry began to split, right where the stream ran. The tapestry opened to reveal a narrow hallway behind it. Ginny was reminded strongly of the secret corridors at Hogwarts.

Hadrian gently pushed Ginny, signaling her to walk through the hole. Ginny took a tentative step inside. It was different than the rest of the manor. The walls were still dark, but in a rich mahogany color. It added warmth to the room and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how happy this area was making her already. She turned around and saw the tapestry sealing itself back together.

As she walked she noticed that there were four doors. Two on the right, and two on the left. She stopped and looked up curiously at Hadrian. He paused at the first door on the right.

"This will be your room. Don't worry, no one will harm you here." He said, avoiding her eye and looking at the doorknob. Ginny hesitantly grabbed the knob, unsure of what would be behind the door. She exhaled quietly before pushing it open. She gasped at what she saw.

The room was a soft blue color. The bed frame was made of a rich-looking wood, with intricate deigns running all over. The bed looked as soft as a cloud and as Ginny stepped inside she could feel how plush the gray carpet was, even through her shoes. Ginny looked around herself. Despite everything that had happened, she couldn't help but feel sort of comfortable in her new surroundings.

"Er… this room is really nice, thank you." Ginny said awkwardly. She wasn't sure what the proper way to thank her kidnapper was.

"You've been through a lot. This is the least I could do." Hadrian replied, looking around the room slowly. The two stood in silence for a moment before Ginny spoke up again.

"I mean what I said. This room _is _really lovely." Ginny said, wanting to convey how thankful she was. Hadrian didn't respond for a moment.

"I know why you like it. It's warming, comfortable. This was my mother's room. You're the first one, besides me, who has been inside since she…passed away." Hadrian said, quietly. Ginny had to strain her ears to hear him.

Ginny was startled, she hadn't thought about Hadrian having a mother. She couldn't imagine Lord Voldemort being married to a woman and starting a family with her.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry for your loss." Ginny said, lamely. Hadrian barked out a bitter laugh.

"How could you be _sorry_? Right now you're being held captive by the most evil wizard out there. You have no idea what could become of you. He could kill you in the next hour if he wanted to. You're far away from everything you know, everything you hold dear. You're telling me you're sorry for my _dead mother?_" He said, disbelievingly. He paused and sucked in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anyways. It happened a long time ago. I hardly ever think about it."

Judging by his previous outburst, Ginny highly doubted the last part. Would someone who hardly thought about it have freaked out over such a simple comment? Her relaxed feeling vanished at Hadrian's eruption.

"She designed this herself, you know. She felt that the rest of the manor was too dreary. This is her wing." Hadrian explained, studying Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She turned and gave him a slight smile. Despite everything, she owed him so much.

"It's truly a brilliant place. Don't worry about my reaction. I'm sure that prisoners don't usually get to pick where they stay." She said dryly. Ginny knew that she was coming off as ungrateful, but she needed him to understand that she didn't expect any of this.

"I suppose you're right. But you're not a normal prisoner. My father has strict orders to keep you safe and in perfect condition. This is the one time that I refuse to go against his command."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that, so she remained silent.

"Well, you can go have a bath if you like." He said, motioning to a door in the room that Ginny hadn't noticed. "My house-elf will provide you with everything you need."

Ginny waited for further instructions but Hadrian seemed to have said everything he waned to. She strode over to the bathroom but paused as Hadrian called to her.

"Ginevra! Er... this is a safe area. Nothing will happen to you here, you know that, right? I promise that I'll prote—I'll make sure that nothing happens." He said hastily, staring up into her face for the first time.

Ginny nodded and pushed the door open. When she closed it again, she pressed her back up against the door. She let out a short sigh. _What am I thinking? Why does my heart flutter every time he speaks? Get a grip on yourself, Ginny! _

Ginny was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she wasn't alone in the room. She yelped as she finally noticed the tiny creature standing in the corner next to the sink.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ginny shrieked, completely forgetting that Hadrian had told her about this. The elf bowed at Ginny before replying.

"I is Brooni the house-elf, Miss. Master Hadrian's house-elf. I was asked to prepare for your arrival. Please get into the tub, Miss." The house-elf said. Ginny had snuck into the Hogwarts kitchens enough with the twins to recognize that Brooni was similar to the others. Her eyes were still the round tennis balls she was used to, but they were bright purple. Ginny had noticed that the house elves she knew all had either blue, green, or yellow eyes. Bruni did not wear the usual pillowcase, her attire was made of a black material. It wrapped around her like a toga, and was tied in an elegant knot at her shoulder. Everything else seemed to be normal for a house-elf though.

"Er, alright, but would you mind turning around? Just until I get into the tub." She asked, feeling self-conscious about stripping in front of the elf. Brooni nodded before slowly turning away.

Ginny removed her clothes as rapidly as she could and dashed over to the tub and sank into the water. She groaned at how good the warm water felt against her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again Brooni was at her side.

Ginny immediately pulled bubbles over to cover herself, but Brooni was too preoccupied to notice Ginny's naked body. She was arranging Ginny's shampoos and conditioners on the side of the tub. Ginny sighed as she realized that she couldn't do this with her wand. Her hand twitched as she realized that she probably wouldn't be touching a wand for a while.

"Would you like Brooni to wash your hair for you, Miss? Brooni asked.

Ginny hesitated but nodded her head. _Why not? Hadrian said that Brooni was here to help me._ Ginny hummed as Brooni's thin fingers worked the shampoo into her hair and began massaging her scalp.

When Ginny finished her bath, Brooni wrapped her in a soft white towel. She whisked Ginny out of the bathroom back into the bedroom. Hadrian was sitting at the small wooden table in the corner of the room, reading a thick book.

Ginny blushed at her state of undress but Hadrian hadn't even looked up yet. Brooni pushed her towards the big wardrobe next to the bed. Her blush only deepened as she realized that the nightgowns Brooni was pulling out only covered a bit more skin than the towel. She pushed a purple silk nightgown at Ginny and ushered her back into the bathroom.

Ginny stared at the tiny bit of fabric in her hands. She looked around the bathroom, panicking. She noticed her own clothing, still laying on the floor, and picked it up. She quickly dressed back into her old clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

It appeared that Hadrian and Brooni were having a heated discussion. Hadrian was muttering hurriedly to Brooni with a pleading look in his eyes. Brooni had her hands on her hips and was shaking her head in disappointment and frustration. Brooni's stance reminded Ginny strongly of her mother. Mrs. Weasley always stood like that when addressing any of her children's antics.

Despite both their obvious irritation Ginny could make out that they had a deep affection for each other. Although Hadrian was getting increasingly aggravated she could make out the fondness he had for his elf. His mouth was turned up in a way that showed that no matter what he would never hate the elf. Brooni's disappointment was clearly in a protective way. The kind a bird would have for her newborn babies.

Ginny cleared her throat to signify her presence. Hadrian didn't even look up at her. Brooni's lips pressed together in dissatisfaction as she noticed Ginny's attire, but she didn't comment.

"I is believing Miss doesn't want Brooni's clothes. Brooni apologizes for her lack of thought. Brooni should have taken into account Miss Weasley's taste." Brooni bowed in apology. She looked at Hadrian for a moment before exiting the room.

"If you have a problem, don't take it out on my house-elf." Hadrian said mildly, flipping a page in his book. Ginny immediately regretted her choice. Obviously she had offended both the house-elf and her Master.

"I was just more comfortable in my own clothes. It's the only thing that I'm allowed to keep from my old life." Ginny mumbled, staring at her feet. Hadrian jerked his head up and stared at her. He didn't comment, just merely nodded in understanding.

Arthur Weasley was making himself crazy with all the paperwork he had to fill out. He had to sign off on the press releases regarding the attack in a little Wizarding village. He had to give a statement to the prophet on the unknown whereabouts of a member of the Wizengamot. He needed to find a place to hold the Annual Remembrance Dinner…

Arthur rubbed his temples as he tried to mentally organize all the things he had to do for the week. As usual his week was jam-packed. Molly was going to kill him for how late he would be coming home.

Arthur sighed. Arthur loved his job. Of course at times he would be so in over his head that he thought dying would be a better option, but someone needed to take responsibility. Since he was chosen, Arthur had vowed to give it his all as minister. Of course, the monetary influx was not a bad thing either. Arthur had always tried to have a positive outlook on life but if he was being truthful he had to admit that with his old job money had always been a worry. He had spent many sleepless nights fretting over how he could continue to provide for his family.

Arthur pushed all the paper away and laid his head down on his desk. It wouldn't be a problem if he just rested his eyes for a minute…

When Arthur began to doze off the door opened with a loud bang. He jumped out of his seat and had his wand pointing steadily at the intruder. Despite Arthur Weasley's advancing age his reaction time was as fast as ever.

The woman shrieked and threw her hands up in front of her face. She was a pretty girl in her early twenties. Her long glossy brown hair reached below her shoulder blades. She was tall and lanky; if Molly had seen her, she would have sat the girl down and stuffed her till she gained at least ten pounds.

Arthur had not been too pleased when the council had appointed this girl, Amanda, as his secretary. Despite people's thoughts on secretaries, Arthur felt that they were almost as important as their boss. They had as much stress as the boss did. Amanda had since proven that she was fit for the job. She worked almost as hard as Arthur did, and had already helped him with four projects since she'd been hired three months ago. Still, Arthur wished that she wouldn't put so much time into her looks. She was fairly adequate at physical magic, but she was more interested in perfecting her hair and makeup. She was good at transfiguration but it was clear that in a battle Amanda would be at a strong disadvantage.

"Amanda! Please, I've told you to open the door calmly. Now, what do you need?" Arthur asked, settling back into his chair. Amanda smiled at him in embarrassment.

"Er, sorry Minister. It's just that Burfeld wants to know when you'll finish reviewing his Assignment on the recent foreign trade problems. He says that he would like it done within the hour. He's complaining about how he hasn't gone home on time this whole week. He seems a little irritable today." Amanda said earnestly.

"Tell the Minister that he'd be irritable too if his wife made him sleep on the couch every time he came home late!" A voice called loudly from outside. Arthur smiled wearily at that and pulled the aforementioned report towards him.

"If that's how we measure irritability, then I am just as irritable as you, Kent." Arthur called back before focusing on the document.

When Arthur finished it ten minutes later he was surprised to see Amanda still standing there. He looked at her curiously silently implying that she say what she had come to say.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb." Amanda began, blushing slightly, "I just wanted to ask for a favor." Arthur nodded, allowing her to go on. "I just wanted to ask for you to pick a nice place for the Remembrance Dinner. This is the first year I'll be attending."

Arthur smiled at her sadly, and agreed to her request. Amanda had lost both her mother and her older brother about eight months ago. What saddened Arthur the most was that they hadn't even been apart of the war actively. They had simply been in the wrong plate at the wrong time during the Diagon Alley attack.

Amanda left him then, and Arthur, newly invigorated, began working on his papers again. Arthur was starting his sixth document when he heard Amanda's shriek. The door burst open again but Arthur was expecting it.

"Amanda, whatever it is please tell me calmly." Arthur said, continuing to read his document. When Amanda didn't respond, Arthur looked up. Standing before him was a phoenix patronus. Dumbledore's patronus.

When Arthur heard its message, his world came crashing down.

Ginny stood for a while, watching Hadrian read his book. She didn't know what to do in this situation and the lack of sleep and food was getting to her, especially since she threw up what little food she had in her stomach. She ignored her feeling of fatigue and walked carefully over to Hadrian.

"What are you reading?" She tried to ask casually. Hadrian lifted the front of the book so she could read its title: _Torture Methods of the Magical Medieval Times_. Ginny moved a couple steps back.

She had assumed that with all the help he was giving her, Hadrian was a good person. Apparently he really had only done this to follow his father's wishes.

_Like father, like son_. She thought bitterly. Hadrian seemed to be studying her face. He stood up abruptly.

"I'm not that guy, Ginevra." He said, seeming to have read her face perfectly. "Do not think of me as some sort of hero. What that man was about to do to you… I have done to a countless number of women also. Maybe not on the same level as he would have taken you, but similar. Just because it had started off as consensual did not mean it ended that way." He alluded to in a harsh tone.

He walked quickly to the door. He yanked it open but paused before stepping out.

"I'm a bad person. I am, after all, my father's son." He said softly before leaving, closing the door on his way out.

Ginny brought up a shaky hand and pressed it to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly; feeling like it was trying to explode out of her body…

As Ginny crawled into bed she noticed that the drawer in the nightstand was slightly open. It looked like it was too full to close. Ginny pulled it out all the way. It was full of pictures and letters and overall useless knickknacks. She pulled out the picture on top.

There was a woman with Curly brown hair hugging a small boy and laughing and smiling up at the camera. She was really pretty; she looked to be about Ginny's height and weight. Her grey eyes looked kind and her smile was radiant. She seemed to be in her late twenties and the boy looked seven or eight. The boy had a messy mop of black hair and was struggling in the woman's grasp. Although he looked annoyed and embarrassed, Ginny knew that he was genuinely happy. He kept glancing up at the woman and grinning.

With a lurch of her heart, Ginny realized that this must be Hadrian with his mother. The boy looked completely different than the Hadrian she knew now.

Without knowing why, she burst into tears. She hugged the picture close to her and, for the first time in years, she cried herself to sleep.

_Ahhh! This took me days to do. I think I'm content with the result. I'm trying to rush the process as much as I can so I can get Harry and Ginny together. Hopefully 2 chapters from now they can start a relationship. I'll ask them and let you know when they want to get together ;) On a side note, Arthur is not suicidal. You know when you're like: "FML! This is so hard, I'd rather die"? Well that's what Arthur means. Honestly writing the whole Arthur scene was sooo much fun! Can't wait to do it again. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to get at least 10 per chapter but I don't care. I love you guys even if you don't review (but I'd like you so much more if you did)._


	4. What Now?

**A/N: **_**I don't even have an excuse. Recently, I've quite actively gotten into Drarry. I love reading it and I think the pairing makes so much sense. I've been reading a lot, and I realized that some of these authors are amazing! Their writing really evokes emotions and I can honestly say that some of these fanfics have changed my life. But as a fanfic writer myself, it was somewhat disheartening to see how good they were. My writing would never be as good as theirs! It took me a while to realize that that didn't matter. I write because I want to and its something I enjoy doing. If other people like my stuff then that's an added bonus and they deserve my dedication, right? So, I can't promise that I'll update every week (though I do hope to write several chapters tonight) but I can promise that I won't abandon this story. I might take extended breaks to find the direction that I want this story to go in but I have every intention of seeing this story to completion. Ok, not even sure if people will read this ridiculous authors note but really thank you! From the bottom of my heart! Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**PS- I apologize in advance for the badness of this chapter. My writing's pretty rusty. **_

Chapter 4: What Now?

Ginny kneeled in quiet shock, too numb to care about the blood seeping out of the many wounds on her body. Too numb to care about the screams of the muggleborn children in the next room. Too numb to care about anything but her father's actions.

"Ah Miss Weasley, your passion and confidence was admirable. The faith you had in your father and the light side is a quality that I have always looked for in my followers. It is a shame you were wrong…so very wrong." Voldemort whispered, crouching down to where Ginny was kneeling.

She refused to look up and meet his eye. She couldn't believe what he had just told her, she wouldn't. No way would her father sacrifice all the lives of the ministry workers just to get her back. How could he turn over hundreds of wizards just so her insignificant, young life could be spared?

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me. Stop playing these mind games with me!" She sobbed, her whole body quivering.

"My Hadrian was right. You don't understand what a parent would do out of desperation. Mm I really wish I had had chance to play with you. I've always enjoyed taming strong-willed girls. Well, I'm sure I can delay your return home by a few hours…" He trailed off smugly, running his hand down her neck and into her shirt. And she couldn't even bring herself to care; she let him.

Ginny jolted awake with a small scream. She sat up and rubbed the cold sweat from her face before running to bathroom. She lunged for the toilet, dry-heaving violently. Her empty stomach churned and rumbled angrily. She shakily pushed herself off the ground, and walked over to the sink, splashing her face with water. Ginny shuddered from the fresh memory of the nightmare and studied her reflection in the mirror. What she saw only made her wince more.

She had a dark bruise developing rapidly underneath her eye. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. And if she were being honest with herself, she'd admit that she strongly resembled a ghost at Hogwarts. Perhaps only a tiny bit better than Moaning Myrtle. She wondered if she'd ever be able to look like herself again in this place.

Ginny sighed heavily before leaving the bathroom and crawling back into bed. She was surprised when she began tearing up once more; she thought she had cried away all her tears last night. She noticed the picture of Hadrian and his mother lying next to her and carefully placed it back in the drawer, last night's questions popping back into her mind.

_Who was she? How could this woman, who managed to look so pleasant and warm, have been with the Dark Lord? _Ginny had so many questions for the woman who raised Hadrian, her dark and mysterious savior, questions she would never be able to ask. She wondered if the ministry even knew that Voldemort had a son. If her father _did_ know, then it was a very well-kept secret.

Ginny growled in frustration, angrily brushing her tears away. _What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to live here forever? Until the war was over? Were they just stalling her death?_ Ginny regretted the relief she felt when Hadrian stopped her execution. _At least I would've been dead by now. But now, I just have to wait, and I don't even know what I'm waiting for…_

She got out of bed and began pacing, muttering quietly to herself. Her eyes flitted around, taking in all her surroundings. She stopped when her eyes came to rest on the window. It was huge, overlooking the vast immaculate lawn. She could see the high walls surrounding the property. Ginny's heart sped up as she began to form a plan in her head.

_I've always been a good climber…perhaps I could climb that tree and jump over the wall. I've watched the twins apparate enough times, I might be able to do it. I have to at least try!_ she thought, desperately. Ginny slowly approached the window. It would be a long way down but maybe she'd be able to use wandless magic to land gently. _Or maybe the fall would kill her…that would be better than living as a prisoner to this evil man._

Dread filled her stomach as she thought about her family, her friends, her father. She didn't know what they would think of her plan. Would they be disappointed that she gave up?

_But I'm not! I want control of my life, I don't my life to be controlled by him. I don't want to die but I don't want to live my life this way. This is the only solution I can think of. _Silent tears fell down her face as she made up her mind. She curled her hand into a fist and punched through the glass without a second thought.

Ginny pulled her hand back with a small cry. She ignored the pain and blood and climbed up onto the windowsill. She looked down eagerly, ready to make her next move, and all she saw was…

Nothing.

The lawn had disappeared and now she was looking into a dark and empty closet. Ginny backed down in disbelief. _What had happened?_

Brooni apparated into the room and Ginny stumbled over in shock. She cried out when she caught herself with her injured hand.

"Oh Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley! What is happened to your hand?" Brooni cried frantically, trying to pull Ginny back up to her feet. "Why is this glass around?"

"I-I- can't. I don't kn-know!" Ginny wailed helplessly, allowing Brooni to pull her up and push her back into bed.

Brooni studied her hand and began to slowly pick pieces of glass out. Her eyes darted from the broken window back to Ginny's hand and comprehension dawned on her face. Ginny didn't say anything while Brooni worked on her hand, carefully cleaning and dressing it. She felt numb, there really wasn't anything she could do to leave this place now.

When Brooni finished with the bandage she held Ginny's hands tightly in her own. Ginny couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a stray tear or two fall off the end of the house-elf's long nose.

"My mistress was a prisoner just as much as Miss Weasley." Brooni said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

Ginny's head shot up at this comment and she studied Brooni's face for a moment. She would never understand what compelled her to do it but she grabbed the elf and held her tightly, crying into her small body. The elf rubbed her back gently until she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny awoke with a groan, ignoring her smarting hand and pulling the blanket over herself to block out the light. Wait, light?

Ginny sat up fast, her head throbbing in protest. The window was back in place overlooking the lawn once more, a slight autumn breeze blowing the branches of the trees lightly. Ginny stood and made her way over to the window. She reached out hesitantly to touch it, half expecting it to vanish as soon as her fingers grazed the surface. But it felt exactly as a window should, and Ginny slid her fingers down the smooth, cool glass.

"It's a real window." Hadrian's quiet voice startling her back to awareness.

She turned slowly to look at him, taking in his features once again. He was as beautiful as she remembered. Hadrian was leaning casually against the doorframe. His stance gave off the appearance of casualness but she could see in the set of his jaw that he was angry.

She turned back to the window without a word and rested her bandaged hand against it again. She took a deep breath before turning back to him, willing herself to not back down at his angry gaze.

"I don't understand." She said, simply.

"What don't you understand, Ginevra? That you're a prisoner here? That we're not stupid enough to allow you to _kill yourself_?" Hadrian ground out, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ginny couldn't help it, she shrank back slightly at his obvious fury.

"I wasn't…" She tried to explain, wincing at the tremor she heard in her voice.

"What, you weren't trying to end your life by jumping out a window last night? Your hand just accidentally broke through the glass? Ha! We won't let you get away that easily." Hadrian barked, laughing mirthlessly.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Ginny managed to say clearly. She saw Hadrian freeze in confusion.

"What?" He asked in a flat voice.

"I…well…I knew it was a possibility that I might die from the fall…but that's not what I wanted! I thought I'd be able to maybe perform some wandless magic to land softly. I wanted to escape! I was planning on climbing over the wall." She trailed off. Now that she was saying it out loud, she realized just how stupid her plan was.

Hadrian sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He walked over to where she stood, and Ginny tried hard to remain still and not back away.

"I guess it was stupid. It wouldn't have worked, I was just too desperate." Ginny mumbled, her heart lurching at the truth of her words. Hadrian merely nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Desperation changes people. _This place_ changes people. I've seen everything." Hadrian spoke slowly, a faraway look entering his eyes. He looked back down at her hand. "I can heal this properly for you."

Ginny smiled weakly, to show her thanks, and nodded. He removed the bandages from her hand gently. He lifted his wand but stopped abruptly.

Ginny inhaled sharply when Hadrian squeezed her hand hard. She tried to pull back but he held on tight.

"No…come. We must go and see the Dark Lord now." He said, pulling her roughly towards the door.

Ginny's stomach filled with dread and she knew that there would be no point protesting or fighting. Just another reminder of how others were controlling her life now.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. I won't be able to save your life a second time. I don't care how brave you think you are, he's the most powerful wizard of all time. He'll only spare your life so many times. Even if you are the Minister's daughter."

Ginny gritted her teeth in irritation. Even now she hated being referred to as the Minister's daughter.

"Behave yourself if you value your life. Judging by yesterday, clearly it doesn't mean much to you but I saved your life and I think you owe me before you off yourself." Hadrian stopped, and turned to her. "I don't know what you were thinking but please just follow my lead in front of my father. Please."

Whether it was because of who he was or how he was raised, Ginny had a feeling that he didn't plead with people too often. Clearly it was the last thing he wanted to be doing. She nodded and let her eyes fall to the floor again.

They continued walking until they reached the large black doors again. Ginny's began hyperventilating and her head began to spin again. Hadrian's grip on her tightened and she could have sworn she heard him mutter _trust me_ under his breath before pushing the door open.

Hadrian pushed her through roughly and she stumbled to the ground, hitting her knees hard on the stone floor. She tried to right herself but Hadrian kept a hand on her head, keeping her down.

"My Lord, I must speak to you about the girl." He began, pulling her hair until she looked up at Voldemort.

She tried to avoid his glaring red eyes and took in the other occupants of the room. Lucius Malfoy was present; kneeling in front of Voldemort's thrown. He straightened with an uncomfortable look on his face when he noticed her stare.

She shivered violently when she noticed that the man who had tried to rape her was also in the room, Grant. He leered at her and Ginny immediately wanted to wrap her arms around herself. She wanted to hide her body from that man's disgusting gaze.

"Why? Is the young Weasley sick?" Voldemort drawled, smirking down at her.

"Look at her. Look at her _hand._" Hadrian stated harshly.

Ginny winced, knowing that he'd tell Voldemort about her attempt to escape. She would be tortured for her insolence, no doubt.

"_Crucio_!" Hadrian cried. She froze, waiting for the spell to hit her. An agonized scream filled the room…a scream that wasn't hers.

She looked up, startled, and watched as Grant shouted in pain. Hadrian held the curse for a full minute and the other occupants of the room only watched in astonishment. He ended the curse with a flick of his wand, an emotionless expression on his face. Grant immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

"He's the one who hurt her, he tried to rape her. He attacked her yesterday, even though you've specifically given instructions to not touch her. She's not some common mudblood who he can have a bit of fun with before killing."

"What is it you're trying to say, my son?" Voldemort asked, sounding serious for the first time.

"I know she means more to this war than you're willing to admit, father. I want this to end just as much you do. We can win, I know we can. But I told you before all this started; I refuse to help if _anyone_ hurts her. This one's mine."

Ginny allowed his words to sink in. _He had been protecting her from the beginning? She was his?_

"What would you have me do?" Voldemort asked, faintly alarmed.

"I want him dead. He's useless to us anyway. The idiot can't do anything right anymore." Hadrian replied immediately.

Voldemort studied his son carefully, before nodding.

"Very well, it's true that Grant hasn't done anything worthy recently."

"She's staying with me in my wing. Do what you want to the Ministry, I don't care. But whatever you have planned for her will have to go through me."

At this, Voldemort seemed truly shocked. "Your wing…? What is it about this one? Why has she got you wrapped around her finger?"

Hadrian didn't reply, instead he pulled her to her feet at last and began walking her towards the door. He stopped abruptly and turned back to his father. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I want to be the only one to tell the Minister that I've taken his daughter in _every_ possible way."

He pulled her out and closed the door but she would never be able to forget the bright green light she saw through the gaps as a life was ended because of her.

_**Ok, am I the only one who finds evil Hadrian super hot? Grrr I really wanted to add more to this chapter but when I wrote the ending I knew that it was a good place to stop. Again, awfully sorry for this crap chapter but I hope you'll review to give me advice on how to make this better! Am I the only one who thinks these characters are coming across as flat? I hope that when I expound on backstories that it'll help but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**PS- I've caught the writing bug! After I post this I'm gonna start working on the next chapter! Will write for reviews! PLEASE?**_


End file.
